Vampire life
by Katy Hatake
Summary: Que pensarías si de la noche a la mañana te conviertes en vampiro?
1. Chapter 1

**Katy Hatake**

**Who I'm really?**

* * *

Desde que lo mire por primera vez supe que algo malo pasaría que mi vida cambiaría por completo, nada volvería a ser como antes, en un principio si me arrepentí de haber salido de casa esa noche tan oscura y fría pero con el tiempo le vi algunas de sus ventajas, no es fácil acostumbrarte a una nueva forma de vida, tu cuerpo no reacciona como tu quisieras, tus fuerzas de controlarte se esfuman y solo quieren seguir un instinto, su instinto propio, el que se creo desde que alguien en las penumbras te miro y te eligió para ser el siguiente. A mi me ocurrió cuando era muy joven, un chico huérfano que se había escapado de la casa hogar Teito, con sus muy dolorosos 7 años de sufrimiento bañándose con agua fría a las 4:30 de la mañana, el que siempre buscaba la manera de escapar de ese horrible lugar, el cual, solo cambiaba cuando había una visita, que era como una vez cada semestre, ese día nos ponían las ropas buenas y nos hacían parecer niños felices, las consecuencias eran escalofriantes, un día yo no obedecí y no me dieron de comer por tres días me bañaban a mangerasos a la medianoche, me hacían limpiar los pisos sin parar, solo desobedecí esa vez, pero con esa me basto.

Al día siguiente de que mi castigo terminara, decidí portarme mejor, claro que solo aparentaba, solo estaba esperando el mejor momento para escaparme sin que me pillaran, cosa que tardo como un mes en ocurrir, y se preguntaran si la recuerdo ¿Cierto? pues la verdad no se equivocan claro que la recuerdo, es mas les contare como fue que paso todo.

**-Nunca podre salir de aquí- **se dijo tirándose en el piso de cuarto de la basura-**Ya he perdido toda esperanza**-se puso en el rincón mas oscuro del lugar-***Si me quedo aquí nadie se dará cuenta de que me quede aquí***-el chico opto por quedarse en silencio y esperar a que todos salieran y cerraran la puerta-**Sugoi**-dijo el chico al oír que la puerta se cerraba-**Lo bueno es que metí comida entre mis cobijas, si mal no recuerdo hoy viene el de la basura**-saco una barra de chocolate que había guardado para una situación que lo meritara y hoy valía la pena-**Feliz cumpleaños Kakashi**-dijo el chico medio sonriendo-**Pide un deseo**-el chico cerro ambos ojos de un color gris claro-**Deseo poder salir de aquí-**susurro antes de morder el chocolate y saborearlo como si fuera el ultimo.

El sonido de la compuerta de la salida de donde salia la basura se hizo escuchar , el Hatake se orillo de nuevo y se quedo inmóvil un sujeto de cabellos grises y vestido de traje entro, ese detalle en especial pudo notarlo por la luz de la luna, ese sujeto hizo que un gran escalofrio recorriera todo su cuerpo, algo de ese sujeto le hacia querer correr hacia la puerta y pedir a gritos que le abrieran la puerta. Ese sujeto se estaba acercando a el a paso lento, su respiración se hizo agitada y su piel se puso chinita.

**-Niño no puedes estar aquí-**le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

**-Lo...lamento y-yo ya...estaba por irme**-el chico se levanto del suelo y se dio la vuelta.

**-Que es ese magnifico olor**- dijo inhalando el aire**-Pero si eres tu pequeño niño-**dijo oliendo la piel del niño,cosa que ocasionó que el chico tuviese un escalofrio-**Pude escucharte decir que hoy es tu cumpleaños-**dijo jalándolo del brazo hasta un no tan pequeño auto negro-**Tu olor me atrajo hasta a ti**-lo subió al auto y se subió el después-**Mira niño yo cumpliré tu deseo, si tu... Cumples el mio-**dijo el hombre de aproximadamente 20 años.

-**C-cual deseo?-**dijo el chico con un poco menos de miedo.

**-Tu querías salir de aquí ¿O me equivoco?-**dijo el hombre sonriendo aun.

**-¿Como lo supo?-** parte del miedo del chico había desaparecido.

**-Kakashi, yo no soy una persona normal, yo soy Sakumo Hatake, y yo lo se porque te escuche decirlo, y la forma en la que pude escucharte aun cuando susurrabas es porque como ya te lo dije-**abrió la boca mostrando un par de colmillos muy afilados-**No soy normal, o al menos como una de las personas que están aquí.**

**-Eres un...**

**-Asi es... Yo soy un vampiro-**dijo abriendo sus ojos que de su tonalidad negra se habían vuelto grises**-Yo no soy del tipo de vampiro que aparece en la películas, o en los libros... Nosotros,porque no solo soy yo, hemos estado buscándote desde hace mucho tiempo.**

**-¿Porque me buscan?digo, si no me conocen y yo no los conozco a ustedes-**dice el chico un tanto confundido.

**-Nosotros si te conocemos-**dice el tipo-** Y tu también nos conoces, tu no eres una persona mi joven amigo,tu también eres uno de nosotros.**

**-Yo no soy un vampiro**-dijo negando con la cabeza.

-**Claro que lo eres**-se acerco a el y toco su frente- **Lo que pasa es que aun no has despertado esa parte de ti.**

**-Esto es imposible-**murmuro incrédulo.

**-No lo es-**se movió a la parte delantera del vehículo y acelero-**Tu deseo se concedió ya saliste de ahí-**condujo hasta un lugar muy hermoso, era una gran mansión-**Ahora tu tendrás que cumplir con mi deseo y los de nuestra especie.**

**-Me parece justo-**el chico se bajo del auto en cuanto este se detuvo-**Pero primero contéstame todas mis dudas**-dijo el chico sonriente.

**-Esta bien-**dice este-**Pregunta que yo te contestare.**

**-Bebemos sangre?-**dice sin temor alguno.

**-Una vez al año... Es lo que se nos tiene permitido.**

**-Porque?-**pregunta de nuevo.

**-Es una ley que no se puede romper-**se recargo en el auto**-Pero... Es solo cuando sea muy necesario.**

**-Y no nos morimos de hambre?-**dice de nuevo.

**-No, como ya te dije, nosotros no somos como nos pintan el las películas y los libros**-cerro los ojos-**Nosotros también podemos comer comida como cualquier persona.**

-**Somos buenos o malos?-**el chico no se andaba con rodeos.

**-Buenos, los malos aquí son los hombres lobo, en realidad solo podemos beber sangre de ellos y no de un humano-**sonrió.

**-Porque no me di cuenta antes de que era un vampiro?-** a esa pregunta el chico mayor no sabia que contestar.

**-No lo se...-**abrió los ojos-**a unos se les hace notar mediante sueños y a otros nunca se les hace saber... Esto en realidad es muy complicado.**

**-Eso parece-**se sentó en el pasto.

**-Pero en tu caso es diferente-**una tercera voz se sumo a la conversación-**Tu tienes que ser mordido por mi para activar tu verdadera naturaleza-**ahora la identidad de esa persona se vio revelada.

-**Mi lady-**el chico mayor reverencio.

**-Sakumo has cumplido con tu mision-**dijo aparentemente contenta.

**-Hola-**Kakashi se levanto del suelo-**asi que ¿Usted sera la que me morderá?-**pregunto sonriente.

**-Asi es Kakashi Hatake-**dijo inspeccionando al chico.

**-¿Hatake?-**dijo mirando a la mujer muy, pero muy confundido

**-Asi es Hatake Kakashi... Ese es tu nombre verdadero y completo.**

**-Pero si es el mismo apellido de el-**dice apuntando a Sakumo.

**-Si es cierto-**la mujer de cabellos rubios toco la mejilla del chico-** el es tu hermano mayor Sakumo Hatake, hijo de ****Sakumo Hatake y Akemi Hatake.**

**-Porque no me lo dijo el?-**pregunto de nueva cuenta.

**-*este chico no se cansa de preguntar o que* -**pensaba Sakumo.

**-Esa no era su labor-**dijo La mujer**-Yo Tsunade, como la líder de esta especie era la que debía informarte**-tomo la mano del chico y checo su pulso**-¿Esto no te asusta?**

**-No en realidad, tuve que vivir ahí por 7 años desde que me encontraron a los 9 ¿cree que puedo meterle a otra cosa?-**el chico tenia un buen sentido del humor, cuando quería dicho esta.

**-Chico tienes agallas, ven entremos a nuestro hogar.**

Caminaron hasta la puerta y entraron a la mansión cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

**-No hay nadie ahorita asi que aprovechare-**Tsunade en un movimiento rápido mordió el cuello de Kakashi y succionando un poco de sangre.

**-Oiga eso duele-**dice el chico abriendo mucho la boca, como tratando de expulsar de esa forma el dolor.

**-Lo siento-**Tsunade se separo de el limpiando la sangre que tenían el los labios**-Ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo.**

**-Pero que...-**el chico perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo si no hubiese sido por Sakumo que lo alcanzo a sostener.

**-Con suerte despierta por la mañana-**menciono Tsunade**-Llévalo a su habitación.**

**-Como ordene-**dice el chico antes de aparecer en la habitación donde se quedaría el joven Kakashi**-Descansa hermano**-lo recostó en la cama y lo cubrió con la manta-**Desde ahora las cosas van a cambiar para ti y para todos nosotros-**sus ojos eran nuevamente color gris.

* * *

Unas horas mas tarde

* * *

El chico estaba sudando como loco, las mantas estaban en el suelo, su cara le demostraba temor a cualquier persona que lo mirara, tenia una horrible pesadilla, miraba como un sujeto muy parecido a Sakumo solo que un poco mayor luchaba contra unos lobos, también había una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos rojos como la sangre, estaba peleando en el suelo contra un lobo de pelaje tonalidad gris, ambos estaban en un estado deplorable, luego el sujeto le gritaba a alguien que corriera lejos, no podía mirar quien era, era como si fuese una película y la cámara girara lentamente, y luego todo se miro mas claro era un chico muy parecido a al cuando recién cumplió 5, pero este chico cargaba en brazos a uno aun mas pequeño de meses quizá Eso fue lo único que vio de esa parte luego todo se desvaneció y otra escena se hizo presente, ese era el mismo chico de antes quien Kakashi suponía que era Sakumo y el era el pequeño que cargaba en brazos, el mayor lloraba y el pequeño miraba sin entender nada, luego el chico lo dejo sobre el pasto y se marcho dejándolo solo, simplemente a su suerte. Poco después de que Sakumo según Kakashi se fuera, un hombre de tez pálida lo encontró y lo llevo a una pequeña casa, ese sujeto que el recuerda como una persona muy amable que lo cuidaba mucho, aun recordaba como sufrió al enterarse de que un animal lo había matado, pero nunca supieron de que clase de animal se trataba, pero ahora sabia quien había sido, esos malditos lobos. El chico despertó abruptamente y callo de la cama, el corazon del chico latía a mil por hora, en cuanto abrió los ojos todo la verdad paso por sus ojos mediante imágenes ahora sabia todo, el chico se quito el sudor de la frente y camino al pequeño balcón que había en su nada pequeña habitación, para después recargarse el el barandal.

-**Asi que asi fue como paso todo-**el chico tenia los ojos cerrados pero aun asi se podía notar su enojo-**Asi que esos malditos lobos lo mataron-**el chico si que estaba cabreado-**Yo no perdonare a ni uno solo-**abrió sus ojos que ahora habían cambiado a color rojo sangre como los de su madre-**Vengare tu muerte Omoi, lo juro-**el chico abrió la boca mostrando sus muy blancos y afilados colmillos.

El chico salto del balcón y se puso a entrenar todo sobre artes marciales y defensa personal que el buen Omoi le había enseñado, cosa que era demasiado el chico ahora tenia mucho por que vivir. Las horas para dar el amanecer se pasaron volando, algunos de los vampiros estaban mirando al chico hacer de todo, pero el no estaba solo ahora estaba practicando con Sakumo, que a decir verdad no la tenia nada fácil le estaba costando demasiado evadir los golpes de Kakashi, el chico parecía tener un propósito en mente y quería cumplirlo a como diera lugar, de eso ya no había duda, Kakashi ya se había cansado asi que decidió dar por terminado todo asi que en un ágil movimiento se puso el la espalda de Sakumo y pateo uno de sus costados, luego espero a que Sakumo se diera la vuelta y lo derribo, alzo su puño a toda velocidad y a punto de estrellarlo contra la cara de Sakumo se freno en seco con ambos ojos cerrados.

-**Creo que después de todo si soy un vampiro-**dice el chico abriendo los ojos que ahora de nuevo eran rojos-**Me daré un baño, nos vemos-**retiro su puño de la cara impresionada de Sakumo y metió las manos a los bolsillos de su ropa para después comenzar a caminar a la mansión donde viviría mucho tiempo.

**-Eso fue... Ojos rojos... El ya es...-**se levanto del piso y corrió a toda velocidad a el cuarto de Tsunade, quien seguramente se estaba peinando su hermoso cabello**-Lady Tsunade-**el chico abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Tsunade frente al espejo.

**-Que es esa forma de entrar asi a mi habitación? .**-estaba aparentemente enojada**-Espero que tengas una muy buena razón-**dijo lanzandole una mirada mortal.

**-Le aseguro que es una muy buena-**dijo arreglándose la ropa**-Es sobre Kakashi-**dice sonriendo con cierta incredulidad.

**-Ah es verdad... Hace un rato le puse unos trajes en su cama-**se puso contenta**-Espero que le queden bien, le puse como 5 trajes y mucha ropa casual, pijamas ropa interior y...**-al ver la cara de Sakumo de "dios no hable de eso ahora" le ordeno seguir hablando-**Y que hay con el?**

**-El ya-**dijo logrando sorprender a Tsunade.

**-Imposible, eso no es tan rápido-**dijo negando con la cabeza.

**-Yo también pensaba lo mismo-**se adentro en la habitación**-Estaba peleando con el, ambos con nuestra fuerza humana* pero el me derribo y creo que me apaleo-**cerro la puerta-**A punto d estrellar su puño contra mi cara se detuvo y me dijo "Después de todo creo que si soy un vampiro" luego de eso abrió los ojos y...**

**-Y que paso después?-**pregunto Tsunade.

**-Eran de color rojo-**finalizo el chico.

**-Nani?-**dijo creyendo haber escuchado mal**-Sus ojos eran rojos?**

**-Si, no se como pudo pasar eso**-dijo Sakumo.

**-Yo menos-**se recargo en el mueble**-Pero solo personas contándolo a el tienen ese color de ojos-**amarro su cabello con un listón-Pero debemos comprobarlo- comenzó a caminar a la puerta**-Piensas quedarte?**

**-No, vamos-**dijo adelantándose para abrir la puerta, mientras sonreía.

El Hatake estaba saliendo de la ducha con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y otra mas pequeña detrás de la nuca, al entrar miro ropa en la cama, se acerco a ella y lo primero que miro fue ropa interior, bóxer color rojo, gris, negro y azul, aproximadamente tres pares de cada color, varios pares de calcetines, pantalones Levis, camisas, camisetas, dos sweaters y algunos trajes, todo nuevo el chico miro extrañado a todos lados y en el espejo había una nota pegada, se acerco y la tomo para después empezar a leerla.

**_*Querido Kakashi._**  
**_Me he tomado la libertad de comprarte alguna ropa, ya que con tu repentino cambio de "casa" no te has podido traer nada contigo, creo que te quedara muy bien, y como no si la he escogido yo, ya sabes donde encontrarme para cualquier duda._**  
**_Tsunade*_**

El chico sonrió de lado y tomo un bóxer para ponérselos rápidamente, se puso desodorante y crema para después ponerse unos pantalones.

**-Se siente tan rara el agua tibia caer por mi cuerpo-**dijo bajito-**Pero me acostumbrare, algo de música no estaría mal-**miro una laptop y la prendió**-A ver algo de... Ed Sheeran estaría bien-**prendió You Tube y puso Kiss me.

De pronto el chico recordó que estaba haciendo algo muy importante, se estaba vistiendo, el chico estaba por poner la de tirantes cuando.

**-Kakashi-**fue lo que dijo Tsunade antes de entrar a la habitación**-Ohh están muy bien trabajados-**dijo mirando el abdomen y los brazos del chico**-Termina de vestirte-** se dio la vuelta como si esperara a alguien.

**-Claro-**dijo terminando de cambiarse rápidamente**-Listo, ocurre algo?-**pregunto el chico.

**-Sakumo me comento del color de tus ojos-**dijo sonriente**-Podrías decírmelo tu?**-pregunto la chica.

**-Para que decírselo-**cerro los ojos**-Si puedo...-**los abría lentamente-**Mostrárselos**-ahora abrió los ojos mostrando su color rojo intenso-**Este fue el color que el le dijo?-**pregunto el chico-**Hay algo malo con el color?**

**-No... pero es que casi nadie tiene ese color de ojos.**

**-Mi padre y mi madre los tenían igual no entiendo por que es extraño-**dijo el chico sin entender.

**-Lo se pero ese color no es muy conocido-**La mujer cerro los ojos**-Muy pocas personas lo tienen, y a ellos se les da un nombre, esas personas son llamadas *Los ojos rojos* esta es la clase mas temida por los pieles castañas que son los lobos-**dijo por si el chico no le había entendido-**Nosotros los vampiros estamos divididos en tres clases, *los Ojos rojos*, *los colmillos blancos* y finalmente los *Almas negra*-**la chica se recargo en la pared-**Los ojos rojos son los de nivel mas alto, son los que son mas reservados, pero son los que mas se exponen, pues los pieles castañas quieren aniquilaros de cualquier forma, que los atacan en manada, ya que son muy pocos, se les facilita mas el trabajo, ellos se dan cuenta porque nosotros estamos divididos en clanes, usamos una marca en nuestro hombro izquierdo, es un tatuaje, los *Ojos rojos* rojo, los *Almas negras* negro y los colmillos blancos* no tienen nada-**la chica tenia que explicarle todo.

-**Lo se, se todo-**el chico miraba fijamente a los ojos de Tsunade**-Yo no debo estar aquí, yo debo estar con los *ojos rojos*-**la cancion termino-**Usted es la líder de los *almas negras*-**se sentó en la cama-**Y el líder de los ojos rojos es Namikaze Minato-**el chico jugaba con sus cabellos-**El de los *colmillos blancos* es Shikaku Nara-**se enderezo de la cama-**Nosotros lo ojos rojos somos, Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Itachi, Mitarashi Anko, Yuhi Kurenai, Uchiha Obito y yo.**

**-Como lo sabes?-**pregunto sorprendida.

-**Los ojos rojos no revelamos información tan** **fácil**-dijo sonriente.

**-Eso es verdad- **una tercera voz se unió a la conversación.**  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXKHXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**La idea la tuve hace mucho tiempo pero decidí subir el primer capitulo el día después de navidad, al que yo suelo llamar siempre... EL DÍA DESPUÉS DE NAVIDAD XD.**

**Hola como están todos, pues ya saben yo aquí de nuevo con un capitulo nuevo espero que les guste o al menos les pueda sacar alguna sonrisa, espero que de verdad les guste y pues ya saben que pueden dejarme algún review.**

**Dedicado a todo el que se tomo la molestia de leer. **

**Katy Hatake.**


	2. Mitarashi Anko my partner

**Capitulo 2: Mitarashi Anko my partner...**

* * *

-**Lo se, se todo-**el chico miraba fijamente a los ojos de Tsunade**-Yo no debo estar aquí, yo debo estar con los *ojos rojos*-**la cancion termino-**Usted es la líder de los *almas negras*-**se sentó en la cama-**Y el líder de los ojos rojos es Namikaze Minato-**el chico jugaba con sus cabellos-**El de los *colmillos blancos* es Shikaku Nara-**se enderezo de la cama-**Nosotros lo ojos rojos somos, Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Itachi, Mitarashi Anko, Yuhi Kurenai, Uchiha Obito y yo.**

**-Como lo sabes?-**pregunto sorprendida.

-**Los ojos rojos no revelamos información tan** **fácil**-dijo sonriente.

**-Eso es verdad- **una tercera voz se unió a la conversación.

* * *

**-No pensé que vendría tan pronto-**confeso el chico de cabellos plata-**Entonces...**

**-Minato-san se ha dado cuenta muy pronto de lo que yo me acabo de enterar-**dijo la mujer rubia sonriente mientras hacia una reverencia.

-**Pues entonces tu te tendrás que venir con nosotros a la mansión de los ojos rojos-**demando el hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules-**Lo raro es que no se tu nombre, solo se que alguien de aquí activo los ojos rojos y esa persona no debe estar aquí.**

**-Mi nombre es Kakashi...Hatake-**dijo el chico extendiendo su brazo para estrechar la mano de Minato.

-**Kakashi Hatake... Sakumo tenia otro hijo pero nunca le encontramos-**dijo sonriente-**Me alegro de que tu al menos tengas la herencia de tus padres.**

**-Yo también me alegro, pues con ojos de otro color no podre obtener mi venganza contra los pieles castañas-**dijo sonriendo de una manera que hizo que ambas personas junto a el tuviese un escalofrio.

**-Muy bien, te presento a tu compañera, ella te podrá enseñar muchas cosas, ella es Mitarashi Anko-**dijo el Namikaze para que después una chica de cabellos lila apareciera frente a ellos.

**-Y que se supone que me enseñara?-**dijo mirando a Minato.

-**Todo lo que debas saber-**le contesto la chica.

-**Esta bien Mitarashi Anko-**dijo el chico mirando a la chica de una forma ¿Cálida?-**Mucho gusto-**dice con semblante serio y despreocupado.

-**Lo mismo digo-**comenta la chica de cabellos lila mirando al Hatake de cierta forma que incomodaría a cualquiera, y eso quería incomodarlo y darle miedo.

-**En todo caso nos retiramos-**comento Minato sonriente de que Kakashi ni se inmutara con el comportamiento de la chica-**Espero que alguien más pase a nuestra familia Tsunade-**mientras salia de la habitación seguido de Kakashi y Anko.

-**Nos vemos-**reverenciando nuevamente.

Salieron de la habitación y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras a paso lento, despreocupado y mirada seria que al vez trataría de leer el alma de cualquiera que pasara frente a ellos. Salieron de la mansión de los "ojos negros" y caminaban por el bosque, paso lento y despreocupado ninguno tenía sus ojos activados era un territorio donde no se corría peligro, ningún "piel castaña" se atrevía a cruzar, era como tentar al diablo.

-**Muy bien ustedes se quedaran aquí-**ordeno Minato-**Anko enséñale lo básico...**

**-No es** **necesario- **interrumpió el chico con los ojos cerrados.

**-A sí... ¿Y porque?-**comento el rubio interesado.

**-¿Aquí pueden estar los "pieles castañas"?-**cuestiono abriendo los ojos.

-**De poder si... pero se están metiendo en la boca del lobo-**comenta Anko con ironía.

-**En ese caso ¿Porque hay 4 lobos aquí?-**comenta sonriente.

-**Que? eso es imposible como lo** **sabes?-**comenta Anko confundida-**Nunca activaste tus ojos ellos deben estar muy cerca para que puedas notar su parecencia sin activar tus ojos.**

**-Están a 800 metros de aquí... ni yo se como lo se-**mirada fría-**Si quieres asegurarte... puedes confirmarlo.**

**-Anko el dice la verdad-**dice Minato sonriente-**Eres bueno niño... no pensé que lo notarias sin activar los ojos-**dice sentándose en el pasto-**Los "pieles castañas" vienen hacia aquí... acaben con ellos.**

En el rostro de Kakashi si formo una sonrisa que solo dejaba una cosa que pensar... esos lobos no se la pasarían nada bonito...

* * *

En la mansión de los Ojos Negros...

Se encontraba una mujer de cabellos rojizos mirando por la gran ventana mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre y a la vez sonreía de manera muy singular en ella. Poco después se le miro aproximarse Uchiha Itachi sonriendo de una manera tierna al mirar la escena de la próxima madre.

-**Hola Kushina-san ¿como se siente?-**cuestiona entregándole un baso de agua.

-**Muy bien gracias-**tomando el baso de agua para darle un sorba y sonreír a la vez**-¿Ya supiste lo del nuevo miembro?-**cuestiona mirando al Uchiha.

-**¿Nuevo miembro?-**cuestiona intrigado.

-**Alguien en la mansión de los ojos negros activo los ojos rojos... Minato y Anko fueron por esa persona... Pero yo siento que esa persona tiene un gran potencial... lo puedo saber, lo siento-**comento mirando por la ventana y luego de eso se escucho la puerta abrirse.

**-Kushina-san... Esta por aquí?-**cuestiono un chico de cabellos negros y una estatura considerable.

**-Si por aquí-**contesto Kushina.

**-Es que Minato y viene pero... Me ha mandado a venir por usted-**tomándola del brazo**-Dijo que hay varios lobos por aquí...-**Kushina solo le propino un terrible golpe a Obito

**-Quien rayos eres tu?-**cuestiono en un deje de enojo.

**-Que rayos...-**mirándola asustado**-Kushina-san?**

**-Quien eres... Obito nunca me llama Kushina-san... **

**-Que mierda?-**la miro confundido el de menor edad.

**-Si soy yo Obito... Que le pasa... Usted me dijo que dejara de llamarla Uzumaki-san-**sobando su mejilla.

**-Upss!-**riendo**-Olvide eso... Entonces... Haz dicho LOBOS!-**con cara de asesino matando a su víctima después de tiempo de asecho- Yo quiero golpear al menos a uno-tratando se salir de la gran mansión

**-Kushina-san!-**grito Obito tomándole del brazo-Minato-san no quiere que se exponga-mirándola con esperanza.

**-Pero yo quería...-**sintió una pequeña patadita en su vientre**-Ok-**toco su vientre y se sentó en el cómodo sofá color negro.

Los minutos comenzaron a transcurrir y los primos Uchiha esperaban a que Minato entrara pronto a la mansión no querían ellos mismos detener a Kushina aun embarazada seguía con su terrible fuerza demoníaca y no se ponía quieta hasta que lograba lo que quería si la hacían esperar demasiado su fuerza se ponía mucho peor y daba unos gritos horribles, el embarazo la ponía de mal y en ocasiones ni Minato lograba calmarla, se podía poner un "poco" insoportable. Poco la cara de Kushina daba a demostrar su impaciencia cosa que les ponía los pelos de punta a los Uchiha, los cuales, comenzaron a rezar por que apareciera Minato y como si sus suplicas hubieran sido escuchadas la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Minato seguido de Anko y al chico de cabello platinados, estos dos últimos y mas el chico tenia toda la ropa ensangrentada.

**-Dios ¿están heridos?‼-**grito Kushina poniéndose de pie.

Cuando Anko estaba a punto de contestar Kakashi le gano las palabras de la boca.

**-No, no es asi señorita debe tranquilizarse le podría hacer daño a ese pequeño-**sonriendo y dando una reverencia.

-**Valla es un chico educado-**la chica de cabellos rojizos se acerco a Kakashi y comenzó a inspeccionarlo de pies a cabeza-**Preséntate por favor... **

**-Claro... Mi nombre es K... Hatake Kakashi, tengo 17 años, ayer ingrese a la mansión de los ojos negros después de ser sacado del lugar donde viví por varios años...**

**-Hatake?-**cuestiono la mujer-**Eres familiar de Hatake Sakumo?...**

**-Si... soy hermano de Hatake Sakumo el cual vive en la mansión de los ojos rojos e hijo de Hatake Akemi y Hatake Sakumo-**mirando la cara de asombro de Kushina.

-**Minato...-**Kushina miro a Minato de manera nerviosa-**Que tan bueno es?**

**-Muy bueno yo le ordene a Anko que le ayudara pero creo que no va a necesitar eso-**ayudando a Kushina a sentarse.

-**No se ponga nerviosa Kushina-sama le hará daño a ese pequeño-**comento Kakashi de nuevo**-Yo solo soy uno mas aquí... no se ponga nerviosa yo no causo daños a las buenas personas si es una mala persona ahora si bien podría preocuparse-**se acerca y mira sonriente a Kushina-**Sera varón...**

**-Como lo** **sabes?-** cuestiono el chico de cabellos cortos de color negro negro.

-**Son secretos que no te voy a revelar...**

**-Dime como demonios lo sabes?-**pregunto de nuevo el mismo chico.

-**Mmm... Porque use esto-**toco dos veces su cabeza.

-***Es un maldito engreído... No nos llevaremos bien*-**pensó el chico mientras lo miraba con mala cara y el Hatake lo miraba desganado.**  
**

**-Bien pues creo que deberás ser compañero de Anko por algún tiempo... No trabajan en equipo, pero no le estorban el uno al otro...**

**-****Por mi no hay problema-**comento la chica de cabellos lila-**Mientras no me cause problemas todo va a ir bien...-**cerrando los ojos.

-**Algo que sirve mucho es el trabajo en equipo... es algo primordial-**cerrando los ojos mientras sonreía.

-**Lo que dice Minato que se debe hacer se hace...-**Obito abrió su boca en mal momento.

-**Y tu...-**lo arrincono a la pared con su brazo en el cuello-**Quien te haz creído para venir a darme ordenes a mi-**el tono de persona serena y tranquila desapareció y sus ojos se tornaron de un rojo muy intenso-**No vuelvas a hacer eso si aprecias tu vida...**

**-Kakashi...-**la chica de cabellos tonalidad lila sonrió-**Me comienzas a agradar-**soltó sin tapujos.

-**Anko deberías defenderme en lugar de...**

-**Los hombres se cuidan solos... Estas pidiendo ayuda para defenderte de un camarada... aprende a cuidarte solo-**sin mas que decirle le soltó y se giro de muevo con Kushina-**En las noches de masajes en su vientre le ayudara a bajar el estrés... de preferencia con aceites...**

Y asi paso la gran mayoría del tiempo... todos se fueron y hacer sus respectivas obligaciones mientras que Kakashi y Kushina platicaban animadamente.

* * *

Bien eso es todo por este capitulo...

agradecimientos para

Natsumi Anko Gracias la continuación tardo en este capitulo no hablaron mucho ellos pero el siguiente capitulo sera mas de ellos que de nadie estoy tramando algo que espero que sea bueno.

Elias Uumaki. Jejejeje gracias pero creo que me demore demasiado esta vez la inspiración si tardo en llegar

Gaby no no te daré eso nunca muajajajaja ok tal vez un dia muy lejano

DarkMinene9 eso se va a saber poco a poco es que soy un poco lenta cuando me da la floja XD

Y a todos que no dejaron comentario también se les agradece =D NOS LEEMOS LUEGO CLARO SI QUIEREN C:

bYE BYE


End file.
